Numerous methods have been used historically to convey and protect seed. Presently grass seed is blown, sewn or drilled on verges and grades on flat areas with a covering of straw to protect the same. Usually, both wind and water move the straw and seed and erode the area requiring further dirt-work and/or replanting; even the water applied for germination does some damage. This method is labor and time consuming with very mixed successes. "Sod-grass" (a layer of soil medium with growing grass) is undercut into strips for planting or placed in small portions or "plugs" to fill in, in the future, by the natural spreading of some grasses. These methods are excessively expensive and have a very limited replanting or shelf life. They require rolling to try to mate the sod with the soil and endeavor to remove air from root area. The labor and water necessary are excessive. "Sod" and/or "plugs" both can also deliver plant diseases and unwanted parasites to new locations. Old protective tents of silk, paper, plastic and glass also mostly require installation and removal at great labor and expense after seedings are established, and can cause scorch by entrapping heat.